


Moving in

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: Minhyun is moving in and Dongho is sick





	Moving in

Moving day will always be tiring. Even if he had moved most of his stuff back to his old room little by little in the past month the day still took a great amount of energy from him. Minhyun rearranged some stuff on his desk and the content of his drawers. He cleaned the floor, the window, and most of the surfaces in his room. He also changed the blanket that he just changed a few weeks back even though he never get the chance to use it yet.

  
He started in the afternoon and finished at around 2 am. After he washed up he turned off the light in his room and finally lied down on his bed. His eyes is still quite light and he doesn't feel like sleepiness came to him yet so he took his phone from the bedside table and scrolled through his social media, clicking the hearts to his fellow members' new posts and look around the new songs on the charts.

  
In that moment the door to his room creaked open and light coming from the living room came through the small opening.

  
Minhyun lifted only his head and asked, "Who is it?"

A head peeked in through the small opening and before the person answered him Minhyun knew who he is already. After all there's only one person that ever came into his room at such ungodly hour without even knocking first.

"I can't go to the convenience store now Dongho ya. I'm tired."

Minhyun knows Dongho habit like the back of his hand and the many times the other came to his room at such an hour was to ask him to accompany him to a nearby convenience store.

Dongho stood still in front of the widely opened door now. He seemed to be mumbling something but Minhyun could barely heard him.

"I can't hear you Dongho ya."

  
"I said I don't want to go to a convenience store." Dongho said again louder this time as he walked inside after closing the door.

  
"Then why are you here? Just go Dongho ya, let's play tomorrow, okay? I am tired."

  
"..."

  
"Aren't you sleepy?"

  
"I slept earlier but I woke up because I have a nightmare and I now can't sleep anymore." Dongho said.

He also said when he woke up he was so shook by the dream  that he hit his elbow on the bed. Minhyun laughed out loud at his friend's misery and now that he look at it he finally understood why the boy brought his pillow along with him and stood there in front of him like a lost kid.

"I'll sleep here." Dongho said as he pushed Minhyun aside and tried to climb in the bed.

"No. Sleep on the floor you'll choke me to death again." Minhyun said as he remembered the old days he could hardly breath in his sleep thanks to Dongho's heavy body that's practically latched on top of him.

He failed miserably to prevent the boy getting on his bed but still he tried again to push him out by kicking the others' ass using his feet but Dongho is just too strong.

They wrestled on the bed for some minutes and Minhyun finally let go with the other's hand and legs tangled over his. After calming down a bit Minhyun could feel something was wrong. He checked Dongho's face again and saw how red it was.

"Dongho ya, are you sick?"

  
"Hmm.. no I'm not."

  
Minhyun touched Dongho's forehead and felt how hot it is. He then checked his own forehead and back to Dongho's. That's when Minhyun knew for sure the other is practically burning.

  
"Dongho ya, you're feverish. I think you're getting nightmare because you're sick." Minhyun said as he untangled his body from the other, rearranged their pillows around and sat down beside Dongho's head. Minhyun racked his brain and took the medicine box from his bedside table. He took a cold pill from it then went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and got back to Dongho.

  
"That's why I said you should use a jacket earlier. You go up and down the staircase using short pants and sleeveless shirt of course you're getting cold. Jezz, I'm the one that moving in but you're the one that's getting sick." Minhyun nagged at the other and got no response.

"Come on, take this first then sleep." He urged the other to wake up. He shook his body and tried to lift him up the bed but he failed nonetheless.

  
"Dongho ya, come on. Wake up for a bit. You need to drink the medicine first."

  
"I'm not sick... Minhyun... sick.. no..." Dongho mumbled in his sleep and Minhyun left with no choice but to let him be.

Minhyun called their manager and told him he need to get Dongho to hospital soon but since the manager was out of town he said they could only go to the hospital in the morning.

  
Minhyun think nothing can be done about it so he just got up from his bed again and took some warm water and a towel to use as compress for Dongho. He stayed awake for another few hours taking care of Dongho while checking if his fever had gone down every half hour. He played with his phone while he's at it to prevent himself from dozing off too.

  
When he came back from the kitchen after changing the already cold water on the basin to new warm water and after he put the warm towel on Dongho's forehead again he saw the other opening his eyes.

  
"Wah, it's Hwang Minhyun."

  
"Yes, it's me."

  
"So ugly."

  
Minhyun doesn't know what have he done to get insulted by the very person he just took care of in the middle of the night like that but when the other laughed out loud he can't help but laugh too.

 

"Never go away from me again." Dongho said in a low voice as he took Minhyun's hand in a very delicate manner and hugged it to sleep again.

  
Minhyun is left speechless but few moments after he felt warmth spread through his body just like how he felt a few years back when they just met.

  
Minhyun smiled to himself as he watched the sleeping boy in front of him. He checked his forehead again and took a closer look at him. Dongho's face looks really red and so does his lips. Minhyun couldn't hold himself and pecked on it.

Minhyun could feel the smile Dongho made in that few second kiss and he could not lie and smiled widely too. The warmth now spreads into his heart.

Minhyun checked Dongho's forehead again afterwards and decided to sleep too as he felt the fever had already went down by a lot. He fell asleep facing Dongho with one of his hand hugged tightly in Dongho's chest.

  
The morning came and Dongho opened his eyes. He saw the white ceiling and knew he's not in his room. Just when he registered that their manager came in and saw a confused Dongho sitting up on Minhyun's bed.

  
"Why am I here, hyung?"

  
"You need to go to the hospital." Their manager said and just before he could ask another thing Dongho felt the hand he's currently holding. He saw Minhyun who's sleeping beside him trembling slightly. He checked the other's forehead and said,

"This kid is the one that needs to be bought to the emergency room, hyung."


End file.
